PedagogikaStatnice Wiki
Vitejte na pedagogika statnice Wiki Tady mám ty statnice otázky z Jaro(podzím podle počasí) 2013. Není informace zde kompletní a jsou zřejmě chyby. Doplňte a upravte! Jestli se Vám něco nelibí, stačí potlačít tlačitko "Edit", upravit to, a pak "Publish". Více informaci naleznete zde. 'Nezapomeňte: "Ke zkoušce student předloží písemně seznam minimálně deseti prostudovaných publikací."' Hodně štěstí! Užitečné odkazy http://byjennys.blog.cz/rubrika/pedagogika-psychologie Otázky k statnicí Blok A 1. Zdroje pedagogických informací, institucionální základna pedagogiky (tvorbapedagogických poznatků, pedagogické knihovny a databáze, periodická a neperiodickáliteratura, organizace a instituce vytvářející vědeckou bázi pedagogické vědy). 2. Disciplíny pedagogiky, hraniční a spolupracující vědy (různé přístupy ke klasifikacipedagogických disciplín, horizontální a vertikální členění pedagogiky, příklady disciplín asubdisciplín s různou mírou samostatnosti). 3. Výchova a vzdělávání jako základní pedagogické kategorie (definice pojmů výchova a vzdělávání, vymezení jejich vzájemného vztahu, vztah výchovy a socializace). 4. Vzdělávací soustava ČR, klasifikace vzdělávání ISCED (charakteristika vzdělávacísoustavy, příklady institucí, které v ČR představují jednotlivé úrovně, příčiny vzniku systémuISCED a jeho využití). 5. Antická filozofická tradice a její vliv na pedagogické myšlení (Sokrates, Platon,Aristoteles, Seneca, Quintilianus). 6. Humanismus a osvícenství a jejich vliv na evropskou kulturu, výchovu a vzdělávání (charakteristika období humanismu a osvícenství, významné osobnosti renesanční pedagogiky, pedagogika období reformace a protireformace). 7. Školství a pedagogika v českých zemích od konce 18. století do současnosti (hlavníškolské reformy, významné osobnosti pedagogické teorie 18., 19. a 20. století). 8. Filozofický a vědecký pohled na fenomén výchovy (různé přístupy k vymezení výchovy,filozofie výchovy a její význam pro pedagogickou teorii a praxi, nejvýznamnější představitelé filozofie výchovy). 9. Postavení dítěte ve společnosti (proměny postavení dítěte ve společnosti v historii, pojetídítěte v teorii a praxi výchovy 19. a 20. století). 10. Etická dilemata výchovy, profesionální reflexe pedagogické práce (možnosti a meze výchovy, moc vychovávajícího, odpovědnost vychovávajícího, dilematické situace v práciučitele a vychovatele). 11. Osobnost člověka jako předmět psychologie (charakteristika osobnosti, vybrané teorie apřístupy k osobnosti v současné psychologii). 12. Základní vlastnosti osobnosti (temperament, charakter, schopnosti, inteligence –význam těchto kategorií pro pedagogickou praxi). 13. Jednotlivé etapy životní cesty člověka a jejich vývojové úkoly (charakteristika dětství,dospělosti a stáří z pohledu ontogenetické psychologie). 14. Variabilita a patologie psychického vývoje (normalita osobnosti, odchylky od normy a nejčastější psychické poruchy, jejich příčiny a projevy). 15. Dětská práva (pojem práva, práva dítěte, jejich vývoj, národní a mezinárodní kodifikace). 16. Multikulturní společnost a její reflexe v interkulturním vzdělávání (vymezenísoučasné multikulturní společnosti a interkulturního vzdělávání v českém a evropskémkontextu). 17. Paradigmata a směry současné sociologie, vybrané teorie a jejich představitelé (teoriekulturního kapitálu, jazykového deficitu, odškolnění). 18. Vymezení sociologie výchovy, hlavní témata a problémy (předmět sociologie výchovy, aktuální témata, význam sociologických poznatků pro pedagogickou teorii a praxi). 19. Pedagogicko-psychologická diagnostika (obsah pedagogicko-psychologické diagnostiky, nástroje pedagogicko-psychologické diagnostiky, možnosti uplatnění). 20. Sociální psychologie, její obsah a cíle (vymezení současné sociální psychologie, přínos sociálně-psychologických poznatků pro pedagogiku a pedagogickou praxi). 21. Sociální pedagogika, vliv prostředí na výchovu člověka (vymezení sociální pedagogiky, vazby sociální pedagogiky na další sociálněvědní disciplíny, pedagogický pohled na prostředí). 22. Speciální pedagogika, její subdisciplíny a místo v systému pedagogických věd (charakteristika speciální pedagogiky, přehled „pedií“ a jejich náplň a význam, spolupráce s jinými disciplínami). 23. Předškolní pedagogika, cíle předškolní výchovy a vzdělávání (předškolní pedagogika jako obor, specifika předškolní výchovy a její význam pro harmonický rozvoj osobnostidítěte). 24. Správa a řízení ve školství, základní školská legislativa (charakteristika školského managementu, státní správa a samospráva ve školství, nejdůležitější školské předpisy). 25. Pedagogika volného času, interdisciplinární pohled na fenomén volného času (vymezení pedagogiky volného času a její vztah k ostatním pedagogickým disciplínám, volnýčas jako sociologická a pedagogická kategorie, pedagogické ovlivňování volného času). Blok B 1. Syndrom týraného, zneužívaného a zanedbávaného dítěte (vymezení, možné příčiny, typické projevy, intervence). 2. Práva dítěte v každodenní práci školy a školského zařízení (formální úprava dětských práv, možnosti školy při zvyšování právního vědomí dětí, spolupráce školy s institucemi a organizacemi při podpoře práv dětí). 3. Problematika výchovy a vzdělávání příslušníků etnických menšin (etnické menšiny naúzemí ČR, specifika vzdělávání příslušníků etnických menšin). 4. Multikulturní výchova v praxi školy a školského zařízení (multikulturní výchovav kurikulárních dokumentech školy, příklady aktivit na podporu multikulturního porozumění). 5. Pomáhající profese (základní charakteristika a příklady pomáhajících profesí, nároky a předpoklady, možná rizika a jejich prevence). 6. Specifické poruchy učení a chování v současné škole (typologie poruch učení a chování, práce s dětmi s poruchami učení a chování). 7. Problematika integrace žáků s různým typem postižení do běžných škol (pojem integrace a inkluze, možnosti a meze integrace, rizika integrace). 8. Podpůrné systémy ve školství (charakteristika podpůrné struktury vzdělávání, instituce pedagogicko-psychologického poradenství, ostatní instituce a služby pro školy). 9. Dospělý člověk s postižením a jeho integrace do společnosti (specifika zdravotní hopostižení v dospělém věku, možnosti pedagogické pomoci, instituce poskytující pomoc osobám s různými typy postižení). 10. Šikana a mobbing (charakteristika šikany, současné preventivní a intervenční přístupy, nejčastější chyby a rizika při řešení šikany v dětském kolektivu). 11. Prevence závislostí u dětí a mládeže (charakteristika závislostí a jejich typologie, zásady preventivního přístupu v praxi školy a školského zařízení, organizace a instituce působícív oblasti prevence závislostí). 12. Prevence dětské kriminality a delikvence (vymezení pojmů kriminalita a delikvence, zásady preventivního přístupu v praxi školy a školského zařízení, organizace a instituce působící v oblasti prevence kriminality). 13. Zdraví člověka a jeho determinanty (současné pojetí zdraví a jeho dimenze, vnitřní a vnější deteminanty zdraví a možnosti jejich ovlivňování). 14. Problematika prevence poruch zdraví (tři roviny zdravotní prevence, prevence specifická a nespecifická, možnosti zdravotní prevence ve škole a školském zařízení). 15. Zdravý životní styl a strategie jeho systematické podpory (prvky životního stylu, nejdůležitější zdravotní rizika v současné populaci). 16. Mezilidská komunikace (druhy komunikace, základní premisy, poruchy komunikace, význam správné komunikace v pedagogickém vztahu). 17. Sociální percepce a interpersonální percepce (osobnostní konstrukty, postoje a stereotypy ve vnímání druhých osob). 18. Připravenost dítěte pro školní docházku (složky školní připravenosti dítěte a jejich diagnostika, rizika předčasného, příp. pozdního zařazení dítěte do školy). 19. Význam herních aktivit pro rozvoj osobnosti dítěte předškolního věku (hra jako specifická činnost dítěte, typologie herních aktivit v předškolním věku, požadavky na dětskou hračku). 20. Supervize v pedagogické práci, prevence syndromu vyhoření (principy a význam odborné supervize, možné příčiny a projevy syndromu vyhoření u pedagogických pracovníků,možnosti jeho prevence a řešení). 21. Pedagogičtí pracovníci (současné legislativní vymezení, kvalifikační požadavky a náplň práce jednotlivých kategorií pedagogických pracovníků). 22. Výchova mimo vyučování (vymezení pojmu, zásady a požadavky výchovy mimo vyučování, její obsah; odpočinkové a rekreační činnosti, sebeobslužné a veřejně prospěšné činnosti, příprava na vyučování). 23. Zájmové činnosti (funkce, dělení zájmů, zájmové činnosti společenskovědní, pracovně technické, přírodovědné, esteticko-výchovné, tělovýchovné, sportovní a turistické; organizační formy zájmových činností). 24. Subjekty nabízející volnočasové aktivity (školní družina, školní klub, dům dětí a mládeže, nízkoprahová zařízení, občanská sdružení). 25. Volný čas dětí a mládeže (současné trendy v trávení a organizaci volného času, pedagogické ovlivňování volného času, výzkumy v oblasti volného času dětí a mládeže). Vybrané naročné otázky Naročné otázky bloku A Naročné otázky bluku B Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse